Recovery
by hoachic12
Summary: Murphy is shot Olivia is still excepting that Lewis can't hurt her anymore. Lewis may be gone but there's always new enemies. Could agent Creed be one of them? Turning Benson's team against herr R&R PS. Its kinda bad but I'm working on it
1. Chapter 1 attacked

Nick ran to Olivia's office "Murphy's been shot" he said Olivia stood up "what?" she asked in shock "yeah he's in hospital they don't know if he'll pull through" he answered.

2 week later.

"Hi everyone I'm agent Marcus Creed I'll be accompanying Sargent Benson while lieutenant Murphy recovers" said a man in a very expensive suit. He headed to Olivia's office. "So you're the Olivia Murphy tells me about?" he asked Olivia who was buried in her work looked up for a second and nodded. Finn left and Marcus walked right up to the desk. "Is there a problem?" Olivia asked irritated with him at this point. "Yeah actually there is" he said. She slowly stood up. He took out his gun "Listen up Benson I don't know how you run your unit but from now on we do things my way" he said pinning Olivia to the wall. "You know if you want I could tell them you shot yourself or you can keep your mouth shut, up to you?" he said smiling. "OK, OK what d'you want?" she answered "very good answer" he laughed leaving her office, he turned back throwing a knife to her "if it helps" he said slamming the door. Nick walked in Olivia had the knife in her hands and in Nick's eyes that wasn't very good. "Liv what're you doing?" he asked shakily "nothing I wasn't going to but it wasn't" Olivia just couldn't find the words. "I'll get Marcus and Liv I think maybe you should take a break" he said he could see the tears in her eyes. "C'mon let's get you out of here" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her up. Little did he know that Marc had a dark secret and not only was Olivia in danger but also she needed help to get away from that horrible man.

At therapy

"So Sargent Benson I hear you've been a bit depressed lately" said the therapist "firstly it's Olivia and secondly I'm not depressed I was attacked" Olivia said getting defensive. "Yes I'm aware of this you were attacked by William Lewis correct?" she asked "yes but this time it was agent Creed he attacked me in my office" Olivia said, the therapist nodded.

Later that day the therapist spoke to Nick about Olivia. "To be honest I don't think that there's anything going on mentality she seems fine just a bit shaken up" she answered. Nick nodded but he knew something must be going on so if it wasn't Olivia being insane it must have been the truth Nick had to find out.

Olivia was walking home thoughts mixed around in her head. Was she insane? Did that happen? Did she almost do what she thought she almost did? She was so lost in her thoughts that she had no idea she was being fallowed.


	2. Chapter 2 you're fired

There was a loud bang Olivia turned around to see Marc, he had a little girl with him. "What are you doing?" Olivia asked, Marc laughed "I thought we could have some fun" he said holding a gun to the girl's head "I want my mommy" the girl cried screaming and kicking. "Let her go Creed" Olivia said in an enraged tone. "Or what" he asked Olivia new he was winning. He pushed the child into a van which Olivia guessed was his. He locked the doors "now let's have some fun now she's out of the way" he said smiling at her and stroking her hair. "C'mon" he said dragging her into the alley "get off me" she said but he was stronger and he had her gun. She gasped for air, he was choking her. She kicked him hard where no man ever wants to be kicked. He fell to the floor this was her chance to escape. She stole his keys and opened the van, revealing the frightened young girl. "It's OK c'mon I'm taking you away from here" Olivia said grabbing the girl's shaking hand. "I'm scared" the girl cried. "It's OK" Olivia said hurriedly running down the street. The girl started to cough""I need my mommy" she said the coughs becoming more violent. "We have to keep going" Olivia said "I need m-my medicine" the little girl gasped falling to the floor. "It's OK just hang on" Olivia said picking up the small child. "What's your name sweetheart" Olivia asked "Alice" the girl answered " and how old are you?" Olivia asked trying to distract her. "I'm 7 and a half can I go to sleep now I'm dizzy" Alice asked "just a bit longer I promise" Olivia said.

She finally made it to her unit Finn was working late. "Liv what're you doing here and who's the kid?" he asked "no time we need help she's not breathing" she said holding the shivering child. Finn took the child from Olivia and Nick dropped her home. He turned to leave "wait" Olivia called -where's Creed?" she asked "he's dealing with identifying the little kid" Nick answered leaving "you do it" Olivia said "why?" Nick asked confused. "Just do it!" she yelled slamming the door in his face

The next day.

Olivia was walking to her office "wow where're you goin'?" Finn asked "my office" Olivia answered. "It's not you're office anymore" Marc smiled. Lieutenant Murphy stood out from behind Creed, "meet your new Sargent" he said Olivia's eyes filled with tears and she fled the building "Liv wait!" Nick called but Marc stopped him "I'll go" he said he ran out after her, it took him awhile to catch up but he did. "Awe poor you no one ever even told you, were fired" he laughed "get away from me" she answered coldly "OK but I'll need you're gun and you're badge" he said she handed them over slowly "it's not over" she said walking away "oh it already is you lost your friends, your shield, your sanity even" he said walking away. That made Olivia think what if he was right? What if she was insane? Did she lose everything because of him? She had no idea but if she had, then she was going in alone she was gonna do what she had to do to get her life back even if it meant getting her hands dirty.


	3. Chapter 3 confessions

OK guys so here it is hopefully this answered your questions if not lemme know. :-P

Nick knocked on Olivia's door "it's Nick open up" he said. She slowly opened the door "you knew?" she asked "Liv truth is we all knew but Marc said he'd tell you said you'd take it better hearing from him" Nick answered. Olivia stated at him "Marc lemme tell you that he is a twisted man" she said Nick was frustrated "all he's done is try to help you we all have but you shut us out that's it shut everyone and everything out!" he yelled "I've spent my whole life shutting people out I know but you want me to open up to a rapist?!" she asked/yelled. Nick stared at her blankly "what're you talking about he is a good man Liv a very good man" he defended "he raped me!" she blurted. Nick wasn't sure if it was insanity or the truth but he could tell she was scared although she'd never admit it.

He sat down on the couch and they talked and talked and she cried and cried. For the first time in her life Olivia finally opened up to someone. Nick listened carefully to everything she said in case she was telling the truth. Nick woke up Olivia's head on his shoulder. He got up being careful not to wake her, he took off his coat and put it over her. "Sweet dreams Liv" he said as he walked away.

Murphy was told that Olivia had an outburst on TV. He turned on channel six.

Reporters surrounded Olivia throwing questions at her in all different directions. One in particular caught her attention. "Is it true that agent Creed took your job?" a reporter asked "it's true" Olivia said quietly. So far Murphy couldn't see the problem, then it happened "why?" another reporter asked "I dunno I guess they thought he fits the description" she answered. "Has this had an impact on your life?" another asked "yeah I'm ashamed to say it has but if he lays a hand on me or any girl again ever I swear I'll make him suffer and as a message for lieutenant Murphy I'm so disappeared I thought ..." she trailed off.

Murphy had enough he was going to figure Marc out if it killed him. He knew that she was telling the truth he saw it in her eyes, he heard it in her voice and he knew that she wouldn't do that out of hate after all he was pretty sure she hated him already.


	4. Chapter 4 Olivia's discovery

OK so here goes the name of the chapter says it all :-P I hope you enjoy! The truth's coming out now.

Olivia was sleeping soundly she woke with a start to see Marc on top of her with his gun pointed at her head "Now you're gonna get out to the van if you don't, two little girls die got that." Olivia nodded. " now I can't let myself be seen on the security camera so I'll go out the window you've twenty minutes do whatever and if you think of crying to Murphy it's pointless I've cut the power and smashed your phone keep me waiting they die" he said. Olivia changed she didn't exactly get why he even cared if he wants to make her suffer why does he care what she's wearing. She quickly pushed that thought aside when she heard a scream she ran down the stairs and out the door.

Marc violently pushed her into the back of the van. Sitting there was Alice and Amelia? Olivia couldn't get it, it just didn't add up why her? Why Amelia? He already has Alice, why risk being caught?

"Hello I'm agent Creed I'm here to assist Sargent Benson" said a man with a heavy English accent "show me your badge" Murphy said hurriedly. He showed Murphy the badge.

"Olivia" Murphy gasped running outside to his car. He went to her apartment building. "Olivia it's Murphy open the door Liv!" He called but there was no answer Murphy thought the worst. He was thinking of calling back up but he didn't want to endanger Olivia or anyone else for that matter. He shot the lock but to his surprise it was open, now he knew something was wrong.

The window was broken and Olivia's phone was smashed. Murphy had no way to track her down until he heard something on his radio.

"Just let them go" Olivia begged "no I think they'll be useful" he laughed "do you remember that day the day you shot William Lewis, that was the day my brother died" Olivia's face filled with fear as memories of Lewis came flooding back. "No" she whispered "yeah" he smiled "allow me to introduce myself I'm Jake" he said. He hit Olivia hard across the face "you're a sick person" he said. Alice was crying and Amelia was hyperventilating. "You killed my brother" he said in a low tone "no I didn't" she protested "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" he yelled hitting her even harder now. Her nose started to bleed "place" she said but he went out of control. Olivia put up a fight she shot him in the leg when she got hold of the gun. He pushed her and her head hit of the wall of the top floor of the old wearhouse where Lewis took her the first time. "Jesus" he said blood poured down her face "Olivia, Olivia wake up come on wake up" he said shaking her violently "you killed her!" Amelia cried "mommy" Alice screamed. "No Liv wake up come on I'm sorry" he yelled. He started to cry "OLIVIA it was an accident c'mon honey wake up, wake up come on please" he begged but he knew it was too late. He panicked he didn't know what to do he was dead the police would find him he'd nowhere to hide.

Murphy heard all the gunshots the screaming but it went silent fast the last thing he heard was Olivia saying Lewis shot himself and Marc/Jake say you little b- then the radio died. Murphy had an idea that was just crazy enough to work. He called the real Creed for back up. He was headed straight to the wearhouse. He arrived with about 60 cop cars surrounding the area, Jake was gone they heard a scream they fled into the building, Murphy went straight to the top floor. "Olivia!" he called he found Amelia and Alice. He untied them, they looked OK just emotionally scarred. He saw blood on the wall "h-he killed her" Amelia sobbed. Murphy had to find her even though he was to late he'd get Jake for Olivia's sake. They searched the outside of the area nothing, at first then Amanda found a finger "oh my God" she said whole body shaking. Nick ran to her side. He got down on his hands and knees and dug like he's never dug before. There she was lying there motionlessly "Murphy we found her!" he called tears filled his eyes. Murphy approached seeing from a distance the full extent of Jake's rage. A helicopter flew over to take her away. It was all over.


	5. Chapter 5 Saving Liv

Murphy drove to the hospital they were having trouble stabilising Olivia but he was just relieved that she's gonna be OK. "How is she?" he asked "not good we need to operate tonight or she'll die" a doctor answered "OK so what's the problem?" Murphy asked "she has a rare blood type and we need a donation" the doctor answered Murphy nodded. A nurse ran out into the hallway "we need to do this now" she said "what's going on?" Murphy asked but he was sent back to the waiting area

He sat there for hours waiting to hear anything. A doctor approached him with a worried look. "Is she OK?" Murphy asked "no we need to transport her to Miami General she's being airlifted to their intensive care unit you can go if you like but you need to go now". So it was obvious Murphy was going to Miami, he called Creed as in the real Creed.

" OK everyone Murphy has put me in charge now I know your focused on your Sargent's recovery but we have cases to deal with" Marc announced. Nick wasn't happy the way Creed ran things but he knew he'd need to get used to it. Like he was used to Murphy. Nick had just closed a case he was heading home when Creed called him back. "You're not focused" Marc said "I know but this whole thing with Jake just distracted me" Nick answered Marc nodded and there was an awkward silence. "How's Olivia?" Nick asked "Benson is the least of you're worries right now" Nick opened his mouth to say something but Amanda ran in "look at this" she said passing her phone to Nick. He watched a reporter talk about Olivia.

"Sargent Benson was rushed to hospital late last night after being violently attacked the attacker has not been found it's touch and go for this poor soul she is a hero and inspiration for us all and is a credit to the country I'm Kelly Star and that's the latest news update.

A family watching the news.

" David come see this" the woman called to her son "coming" he called back. "Look did you hear about that poor woman" she said pointing at the TV. "She lives in the building next to ours" David answered. Thinking what if it was him or his poor old mother.

Back in Miami Florida 4:30a.m.

Murphy hadn't slept in hours and he couldn't sleep either. He felt guilty for not believing Olivia, he kept picturing her the way they found her and Amelia's words, Alice's scream and Olivia's cough that sounded like music to his ears at the time but now it was a constant reminder of Olivia's suffering. He held her hand the whole night. She didn't deserve this Murphy kept thinking to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud beeping he new what that meant, doctors rushed in and once again he was waiting. There was a man sitting next to him with his hood up. He put down his hood and it was...

"Jake!" Murphy said taking out his gun. Jake put his hands up in surrender. "I'm not here to cause trouble I'm here to donate" he said shakily Murphy was confused"what're you talking about?" he asked "I stole Olivia's file look I never meant for any of this to happen I lost it" Jake said tears forming in his eyes. Murphy "you buried her alive"Murphy said shocked that Jake was actually trying to get off with an apology. " Listen you need to here me out I have the same blood type" he answered and Murphy dropped his gun. Would that be the best move to make?


	6. Chapter 6 who are you?

"Please let me help" Jake pleaded Murphy thought for a second "no" he answered angrily Jake got up to leave but he bumped into Amanda. He sat down when he saw her handcuffs and gun. Amanda stared confused "Jake?" she asked he nodded slowly Amanda looked to Murphy for guidance but he just shook his head. "What're you doing here?" she finally asked "I wanna donate if I don't she'll die" Jake said sucking up to Amanda "thought that's what you wanted?" Amanda asked coldly "no I-" Jake began but Murphy cut him off "it was a rhetorical question" Murphy snapped.

After realising that Jake's blood was the only option Murphy let him donate and Olivia went to under go surgery. Amanda and Murphy waited praying to God it would be OK they knew what could go wrong and how they just hoped that for once things would go right for her.

In recovery

People were now allowed to visit Olivia, not that there was many people who would visit. Murphy and Amanda were first to see her. "Hey Liv how're you holding up?" Amanda asked, Murphy however said nothing. "Who's that?" she asked staring at Murphy, him and Amanda shared a worried look. "This is lieutenant Murphy remember?" Amanda asked "no" Olivia answered "where's Elliot?" she asked "he qui-" Amanda began but Murphy stopped her "he's working a case" he said "I need to talk to him" Olivia demanded. Amanda dragged Murphy outside "what're you doing Elliot left years ago, well not that many but still" Amanda snapped "we can't mess with her mental health" Murphy said. "So by letting her believe that everything's fine and Elliot's there and there's no Jake helps?" Amanda asked Murphy nodded "all we have to do is track him down" Murphy said

"Elliot Stabler open up NYPD" Murphy called knocking on the door. A surprised Elliot opened the door "is it Kathleen? Is she OK?" he asked "no she's fine" Murphy answered, Elliot sighed with relief "it's Olivia" Murphy finished Elliot looked at him in shock memories came flooding back "what happened? What's going on?" he asked hurriedly "there's been an accident" Murphy went on "oh God no?" Elliot asked "no she's alive we just need you to talk to her" Murphy answered. Elliot couldn't understand it "why" he asked "she seems to think that you still work for NYPD" Murphy said explaining the rest on the way out.

Olivia heard someone calling her faintly she slowly opened her eyes to see Murphy but there was someone next to him . "Elliot?" Olivia asked and he nodded Murphy left. "What happened?" asked a confused Olivia "there was an accident" Elliot answered. It was getting late and Olivia was asleep so Elliot turned to leave he heard a scream he turned to Olivia who was now sitting upright "bad dream?" he asked she nodded "tell Murphy it's OK" she said sleepily before drifting back to her dream. Elliot walked out but Olivia was all he could think about. Even when he was having dinner with Kathleen he couldn't focus on anything else. "Dad are you OK" she asked he nodded but she knew something was wrong "dad just tell me" she said "do you remember my partner Olivia?" he asked, she nodded "there was an accident" he said slowly "dad I'm really sorry" she said. But that didn't help he just thought of her more now he didn't know what to do next.


	7. Chapter 7 let go

"Liv where're you going?" Nick asked "out" Olivia answered "this is a hospital not a hotel you can't just check out" Nick said "watch me" she answered. Nick blocked her path "wait come on Liv don't do this" he begged but nothing was gonna get in her way. Well maybe Elliot could he stood outside the hospital looking up to the top of the building. Suddenly the doors opened and there stood Olivia "Elliot?" she asked "yeah I was.. Just" he cut himself off "what am I?.. Why are you?... Why am I? I." she trailed off she looked at him for a second, then hugged him. "I'm sorry" he whispered she looked up she had no idea why he was sorry but she said sorry too. Her memory was slowly coming back.

2 days later

Olivia was now allowed to leave the hospital and go home. She wasn't sure where home was anymore she felt like maybe it was time to give in she fought her feelings all her life maybe it was time to just let them all go. Murphy was there "I remember now I know everything maybe it's time I go" she said walking away out the door Murphy wasn't sure if he'd see her after that but he knew there was nothing he could do she walked out not looking back.

**i know its short like shorter than my usual short chapters soz but I'm dying to get onto chapter 8 so hopefully this fed your imaginations a bit. REVIEW YOU'RE IDEAS PLEASE I NEED MORE INSPIRATION THX XX:-P ;-) **


End file.
